Tower Prep: Again
by Going to a Counsel Meeting
Summary: When Kate wakes up in a dorm in some mysterious school called Tower Prep, she doesn't know how to react except by running. But can she run from TP? Meanwhile, the gang has escaped TP, but what happens when they learn it stretches farther then imaginable?
1. Chapter 1

AN: YAY FIRST COLLAB! So this entire account is two people collabing on shows that NEED good FanFictions XD. Both of our profiles are in our bio, check us out JWe're both really good /cough cough I'm better cough/ So I hope you like this. And if you don't, I'll set off the Tower Prep's security system by leaving you naked in the middle of the lawn.

-Dark :D

A security monitor ran into the locker room, fervently glancing around, hoping that he had gotten there in time to catch the escaping students. To his dismay, the only person he saw was a tied up Metri, lying on the floor.

He groaned and ran over to Metri, easily pulling the knot apart and tearing the colored gag off. "What the hell happened here?" he asked, surveying the obvious fight scene.

Metri sighed. "I was trying to stop Gabe from escaping when Ian jumped me from behind me. It was like he knew exactly what I was going to do before I did it!"

The monitor rolled his eyes. "Yeah. He does that."

Metri stood up. He looked around and noticed something sticking out from behind a corner. "Uh… you go back to the main campus. I'll catch up with you. I just need to do something first."

The monitor rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just make sure you get back soon. The Headmaster wants to speak with you."

Metri nodded, and as soon as the monitor had left, he ran over to pick up Senor Guapo.

"Looks like Gabe dropped you." Metri muttered, stuffing Senor Guapo into his pocket. He walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out.

* * *

><p>Kate's eyes opened, quickly adjusting to the brightly lit room. She glanced around, confused at first, but quickly realizing what had happened.<p>

She scrambled back, falling out of the bed she had been resting in. She wildly looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was in a room with two beds, two dressers and two nightstands. A window occupied the wall opposite the door.

The door! Kate ran to the door, quickly opening it. She ran out, immediately bumping into a girl.

The girl had short brown hair and bright green eyes. She was about five and a half feet tall; she appeared to be wearing some kind of school uniform, accompanied by a handbag that appeared to hold her personal things- phone, books, and laptop.

"What are you doing in my room?" the girl asked, obviously annoyed.

Kate backed up quickly. "Wha- what's going on? Who are you? Where are we? WHERE ARE WE?"

"Okay, you're new, I get it, stop acting like you're freaking crazy," the girl said, rolling her eyes and picking up her stuff. "Okay. I'm Quinn, you're new roommate. This is Tower Prep. It's where people who have powers come, so they can learn to use their powers to the fullest extent."

"But- but I never signed up for a Tower Prep!" Kate said. "I've never even heard of it!"

"Well duh," Quinn said, standing up. "You don't sign up for Tower Prep. You're chosen, and then you're taken."

"But… but how do we leave?"

Quinn laughed. "We don't."

Kate shook her head. "No. No, this can't happen again! I won't let it! I have to get out of here!" With that, she barreled past Quinn and into the crowded hallway.

* * *

><p>Metri walked along the silent corridors. He had arrived during classes, so he was all alone as he walked along the seemingly deserted school. He glanced along the wall at the dorms, then suddenly stopped short.<p>

He walked up to one of the many dorms. But this wasn't any dorm- this was special.

This was Ian and Gabe's dorm.

Metri hesitantly opened the door and walked in. It looked as if nothing had happened, like Ian and Gabe would come back any minute to study, or just goof around.

But that would never happen.

Metri hesitantly pulled out Senor Guapo from his pocket. He walked over to Gabe's bed, carefully putting the beloved sock monkey on Gabe's pillow.

"Goodbye, Gabe," he whispered, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Kate ran into the giant forest, ignoring the calls from other students telling her to get into uniform or go to class. After a while, she stopped, realizing that she needed a set path. She glanced at the ground. She noticed dirt that was obviously disturbed, leafs that had been crushed underfoot. She started following the trail.

Soon, she exited the woods, only to find that she was back at the school. She figured that whatever happened, the tracks were bound to lead her somewhere important, so she continued to follow them.

Entering the building, she followed the tracks down a seemingly abandoned corridor. Even inside, she could easily see the track. Scuff marks and dirt made a clear track.

Finally, she reached a door. She quickly opened it up and stepped inside.

The room looked like an observatory. There was a giant telescope pointing up towards a window, books about the stars and planets and a globe.

However, there was something strange. On one of the walls, there were a bunch of pictures and words under the heading, "THINGS WE KNOW".

Kate wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Looking down, she noticed that the tracks led to a wall and stopped. She followed them, kneeling down and examining it. She hesitantly reached out and poked it.

Suddenly, an entire section of the wall fell out, revealing a dark passage.

Kate looked at it in confusion. Shrugging, she crawled into it. Dropping down, she looked around. It was hard to see, but she could navigate without considerable trouble.

Suddenly, two green lights appeared at the end of the tunnel. Curious, Kate walked closer. Suddenly, the two lights turned towards her. Kate saw what they were coming from.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>"There are only seven people alive that know Headmaster's secretly working from within to restore the school to a positive force. There is himself, the four of you, and Cornelius Tower."<p>

"What, Cornelius Tower is still alive?" Gabe whispered.

Ian looked at the hologram, thoroughly confused. "So who's the seventh person? You?"

"Me? I'm not human." And with that, the hologram disappeared, leaving the gang looking around at each other in complete bewilderment.

All three of them looked at Ian expectantly. "Let's keep moving," he said firmly. He started running towards the path leading away from Tower Prep.

Gabe followed, but Suki and CJ remained where they are. Ian turned around. "Come on guys, we need to put as much distance from that place as possible."

"But what about what Whisper said? What if she was right?" Suki argued.

Ian shook his head. "So what? Even if she is right, it's not like we can waltz back in there. We've spent all this time trying to escape and now we have. We all know that Headmaster is looking for us right now, we don't have time to stand here and debate."

Suddenly, a new worry crossed Suki's mind. "I hate to add another concern, but where are we going to go? I mean, we can't go to my house, and CJ's place is definitely out."

Ian nodded, thinking. On the phone his mom didn't exactly sound thrilled to hear him. How would she react if he brought home a troupe of escapees from Tower Prep?

He said it anyway. "You guys could come to my house if you wanted to."

CJ examined his face and sighed. "You're not sure about that, are you?"

"We could go back to my place, my parents are really cool," Gabe interrupted. "They wouldn't turn us in or anything. But you guys have to agree to something."

"What?"

"We have to go back to get Senor Guapo."

* * *

><p>Kate turned around and ran back into the observatory. She crashed through the door, blindly running into people, scattering the crowd of students trying to make it to class.<p>

Soon she shoved open the doors, running into the courtyard. She ran into the woods, keeping no track of where she was going, recklessly destroying branches and scaring the wood animals.

Suddenly, she crashed into something very solid and very big. She looked at the giant obstruction blocking her path.

It was a wall.

She turned around to see three people, one of them Quinn, her new roommate, trying to hide but failing miserably. "Ok. What the hell is that?"

The three of them look at each other, trying to decide what to say.

Quinn opened her mouth and replied flatly,

"It's the wall."

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Headmaster called out irritably. An obviously scared security monitor peeked his head around the door. "Y- you wanted to see me?"<p>

Headmaster rolled his eyes. "Come in all the way, I'm not gonna kill you. Much to my dismay." he muttered under his breath.

The security monitor walked in, obviously terrified. "W- what do y- you want me t- t- t- t- to do?"

"Well, since you're no help here, I've you a new assignment. I want you to find the four students who have escaped Tower Prep. I want you to bring them back- allive.

"I need to have a talk with my daughter."

AN: Yay end of first chapter! Hope you liked it, and just for the record, you should be able to tell which part I wrote. COUGH COUGH It's the better part. And anyone saying that i didn't write as much as my dear collaber is a liar. A total and complete liar. ~Lostie


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To all of those people who DIDN'T read the last chapter… WE'RE BACK! Be prepared to run and hide because we're about to unleash a horde of letters so good that it will scare you more than BUNNIES!  
>-Dark<p>

* * *

><p>Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, no duh. Of course it's a wall! What is it doing HERE?"<p>

One of the two boys sighed and stepped in front of Quinn. "You'll have to forgive Quinn here. She's one of our more… cynical members. "He walked over to Kate and held out his hand. "I'm David. Jack over there is a bit, "socially awkward" so he doesn't really like talking to people-"

"You mean he's a total loser nerd that no one likes?" Kate interrupted.

David sighed. "Look, the term, "nerd" is very rude. I believe that if we use a less offensive term, he would open up more and make new friends."

Quinn walked over to Kate, pushing David out of the way. "Look," she said curtly. "Like you, we're trying to get out of here. We used to have no hope, but then four students disappeared. They weren't taken to West Campus-"

"What's West Campus?" Kate asked, confused.

"Not now!" Quinn said, annoyed. "Also, Headmaster pretended like it didn't happen- he didn't make an example of them. They've proven that there's a way out, and that there's still hope for us."

"Uh… okay." Kate said slowly. "So… why exactly are we here, anyways? I mean, it's not like we all actually have powers and they kidnapped us from our families to increase our powers! Right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, you figured it out. Now can we go back to the dorm?"

"Uh, i- i- if I could s- say someth- thing-" Jack stuttered.

Ignoring him, Quinn continued on. "So, David can enhance his senses, like sight and smell, Jack has perfect aim, and I can use any pressure point in your body to render you incapable of movement. What can you do?"

Kate paused, trying to process all of the new information. "So… we all actually have powers… they're all different… and they're all really sucky?"

Quinn nodded. "Yep. That pretty much sums it up. So… I repeat myself… what is your power?"

"Uh… I don't really know," Kate said, shrugging. "I mean, I've always been really good at tracking. That is the way I found this wall…"

"Uh… and what trail did you follow?" David asked, looking around.

"That one right there," Kate said, pointing to the trail.

"Uh… I- I don't mean t- t- to be rude, b- b- but I d- don't s- s- see any t- trail." Jack stuttered.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it's so obvious! How can you not see it?"

"Because it's your power. Idiot." Quinn said, crossing her arms. "Now, come on. I'm bored and this is stupid. Let's go back to our dorms."

Kate glanced at Jack and muttered, "Cynical, more like maniacal." Kate took the lead, as she was the only one who could see the trail back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here you go Kate. Scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, bacon and a chocolate chip muffin. Have a nice day.<em>" Whisper said as Kate grabbed the food hurriedly out of the machine and rushed to sit down at a table.

Coincidentally, Quinn was sitting there already with David and Jack. Kate didn't even look up from her food, and proceeded to inhale half her tray before remembering to breathe. When she finally did look up, she got three questioning looks, which were voiced by Quinn.

"Hungry much?"

Kate shrugged, and said in between bites, "Yeah, well when I wake up in the middle of an insane asylum and I run through the jungle and back in a day, I tend to want some food. Call me crazy."

David commented, "Lunatic town? Now that's a bit harsh, don't you think? You don't need to hide how much you eat, or act so defensive. You can be open with-"

Kate interjected, now having cleaned her tray completely of food, "Please cut the therapist crap. I don't get along to well with therapists."

David smiled and said, "Fair enough."

Quinn interrupted their conversation, "Great, now that you guys are done flirting, you might want to pay some attention. Headmaster is heading this way."

Headmaster walked to the center of the room and pulled out a microphone. "Attention all students. I am sure that by now, you have all heard the rumor that four of our students- Ian Archer, Gabe Forrest, CJ Ward, and Suki Sato- have left Tower Prep. I would like to be the first person to say that these rumors aren't true. These four students were found to have been conspiring against Tower Prep. They were detained and immediately sent to West Campus indefinitely. Any attempt to leave without my authorization will result in similar punishments. Thank you." With that, he left the room, leaving behind a flurry of conversation.

"Conspiring…" Kate muttered. "Hey, before I found that wall, I found this room- an observatory, I think- and it looked like it had been used by people who were trying to figure out things about Tower Prep."

"…and why would you think that?" Quinn asked flatly.

"Because there was a board titled, '_What We Know_', and it had a bunch of things pinned on it Tower Prep related." Kate replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Ian, Gabe, Suki and CJ sat in the waiting area at the airport, hoping the plane would leave before Gabe's influence ended. Suddenly, they heard a very familiar voice come over the intercom.<p>

"_Oceanic flight 815 is now ready for boarding."_

"Well, that's us." Ian said, standing up. CJ and Gabe followed him, but Suki stayed in her seat, looking at them nervously.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Suki asked. "That person- that voice on the intercom-

"It was Whisper."

Gabe's eyes immediately widened. Trying to remain calm, he walked over to the flight attendant.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Hello. May I please see your ticket?"

Gabe scoffed. "You don't need that. I mean, this whole 'give money for a slip of paper' thing is totally stupid, don't you think? And besides, I'm sure you're tired of this job. I mean, you get paid barely anything to show as much skin possible around little kids and take people's tickets and have ugly fat people hit on you every day. Don't you want to stick it to your manager?"

The flight attendant nodded. "You had me at, 'you'. However, we are only seating the first ten seats. So, you can come back when you-"

"We're seats one through four." Gabe quickly interrupted.

"But I'm seat three!" some guy yelled from behind the line.

"No you aren't!" Gabe called over his shoulder.

"That's right…" he muttered, walking away from the line.

* * *

><p>While walking to the observatory, Kate glanced into a dorm. The dorm was wide open, revealing the messy floor and a sock monkey lying on one of those beds.<p>

She paused. "Uh… am I the only one who sees the sock monkey?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's just Gabe's. For some reason, he's kind of obsessed with it."

Jack paused. "Uh… n- not that i- it matters, but… d- does anyone h- here r- really think- k that G- Gabe would r- r- r- really l- leave his s- sock m-monkey here?"

Quinn gasped. "Holy crap! Loser boy is right!"

David sighed. "How many times to I have to say this? I don't want to use my angry voice, but you have to understand that Jack is a person who has feelings, and you're-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Quinn said, walking into the dorm. She turned back to the other three. "Don't you guys realize what this means? Gabe is still here! He's going to lead a revolution to destroy Tower Prep and liberate all of us!"

"Uh… that doesn't r- really seem like G- Gabe." Jack said.

Ignoring him, Quinn carried on, picking up Senor Guapo. "This sock monkey will be the symbol of the revolution!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Anyways…"

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, you made it through the amazing awesomeness that is this chapter. Well… Awesomeness, sort of awesomeness… run screaming of the top floor of the empire state building in terror awesomeness… So yeah. Hoped you like it. Ya know, to those zero people who reviewed, THIS IS FOR YOU! So basically for my own and darks enjoyment. Yep. Oh, and if the whole Ian gang end up on the island, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!<p>

Your slightly insane co-author (And everyone's favorite)

-Lostie


End file.
